Tio Juan: Fusion
by 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006-chan
Summary: In metroid high school characters from metroid were in the real world, but what happened if it was the other way around? This is different from metroid high shcool so you dont need to read it but is good so try it out hope you like it!


**Hello everyone once again, thank you for all the reviews that happen still from Metroid High School and the other fics! Im glad you guys like thing so much, I had fun writing and even though its no steinback its still something, right? Anyway I know I said I retired but schools almost out in where I am so Ive had an idea for a long time and why not write it? A lot of flamethrowers clamed mhs was bad because samus and ridley were in real life, so what if real peoplr went to metroid? Take that meanies! This is 30 years after Metroid High School happened so its kinda like a sequel but its totally different too so you dont have to read metroid high school to understand the plotting! You'll have to find out and see! Anyway this story wont be too long and my little sister Mandy (thats where the name is, lol) is going to help me write parts too but not bad ones because shes youngun LOL. If u guys had ideas for things then let me know but here goes!**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Tio Juan Prime**

"_Helennn..."_

"_Tio!!!"_

"_HELENNNNNNNNN!"_

Mexico President Tio Juan woke with eclectic shocks at his desk in mexico city. It was thirty years since he lost his girlfriend in the events, but there was bigger problems than that! Its been three years since he won the election for the kremlin, but already it was a crisis.

"President Juan, the government just numbered that half the population is infected with swine flu!" Pablo Tio's advisor clued in the president to the situation.

"Ohhh noooooo" the president moaned like a stomach ache. Tio Juan was compassioned and cared a lot about his peoples feelings, so hearing that so many of them were infected with diseased was not pleasing to the ear. "But what can we do?" he tested the waters. Pablo just shook his head.

"There just doesnt seem to be a cure but we have to find one or Mexico will die!" Palbo cried out with the weight of the world on his shoulders. His back was about to crack from weight but Tio Juan was reassuring

"Dont worry my amigo, we'll find a cure..." Tio juan convinced himself more than Pablo.

"_Somewhere...."_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was 8:00 night at mexican time (AN so in American its just about time for lunch), and Tio Juan was checking in on his son Ricardo. Ricardo wasnt really tio's son because the poor man never wanted to you know... with anyone except his girl helen, but he needed a son for presidential family pictures so he adopted ricardo and loved him quite a bit.

"Ricardo, I think you should stop now, a storms blowing soon and its dangerous" Tio forewarned the kid who was playing Super Metroid (new systems take long to come out in Mexico). After all lightning storms are dangerous and video games, but Ricardo wasnt convinced.

"Screw you Tio Juan, you're not a real dad!" cried Ricardo at the top of his vocal cords.

"I knoww..." Tio Juan dejected as he began to cry too, but little did he know that Ricardo wasn't smarting off about video games or genetics, the kid secretly had swine flu too and if Tio Jan found out that he caught it from a girl he made out at school, he was toasted!

Just then a huge green lightning bolt from the stormclouds crashed through the windows and zapped up the TVs! The electical storm had began!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried ricardo as the energy serged through the wires into the controller into his body parts

"Ricardo, no!" as Tio Juan charged to his surrogate and grabbed his hands from the controller. But just then, the room started flashing green purple and white and red and blue and instead of being electrocuted Tio and Ricardso felt themselves levitate and transport from the room!

"I dont feel goood" the president complained but suddenly the flashing stopped and they looked around and couldnt believe their eyes! They were in a completely different location!

"Welcome to the galactic federation" introduced the senator. Ricardo and Tio Juan couldnt believe, but they'd been transported into the galactic senate room from Metroid! It looked kind of like the senate from the United States, but the seats were silver and everything was futuistic and shiny.

"Uhh.. I am Tio Juan president of Mexico from Earth" he introduced to the government, but he still had so many questions about how he got ther and how to get back!

"Hmmm, I see" quittered the prime minister (AN thats like the president in england and countries for americans who dont understand things). "Well the transelectrico surges must have gyrolated your nintendo and caused a chain reactor that teleported you into the game!" the minister treknobabbled, but that didnt help Tio Juan out of the problem!

"But what do I do?" Tio Juan crackled in his mexican voice, but the galactic senate just rolled their eyes at the alien (since people from different planets are aliens on earth then earth people are aliens on different planets but Tio Juans an alien anyway because hes from mexico LOL).

"There is a way, our scientists invented an ultradisentional reverbial flangerism platform that you can use to get back to your world but the space pirates stole it last week and are probably using it for evil plans" a ggoogly green senator who looked like muk from pokemon broke the news. Tio Juan was not giving up so easily though!

"If we recover the.... uhhh... machine from the pirates can we use it to get home" the mexican begged the public assembly and they thought he sounded funny but they agreed because they needed it back before the space pirates took over the world!

"Ok, its a go then, we'll give you the latest in space technology and weapons to take it back, but we're sending you a parter" the senator made a decleration as a woman bounty hunter entered the room who looked like samus, but when she took off her helmet the Tio Juan couldnt believe his eyes and croaked

"_H.... Hee... HeleN????_

_

* * *

_**Ok everyone I know thats short but thats just the first chapter theres lots of action and adventure to come! I fanyone has ideas they'd like to give then let _me know or if youre a person and you want to be in the story! Thanks and review!_**_  
_


End file.
